Home Is Where the Heart Is
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Sirius was always searching for a home - until he found one with Petunia. Fluff.


**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Petunia/Sirius  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warning:** AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Pregnancy, Possibly OOC, Slight Angst  
 **Note:** Written for SiriusMarauderFan for the "Monthly One-Shot Exchange – September."

xxx

Sirius remembers the first year he attended Hogwarts. The Marauders became his family almost instantly, which was good, because his other family members weren't exactly on his list of favorite people. When it came time for summer vacation to start, everyone kept talking about how they were ready to go home, but when Sirius got back to 12 Grimmauld Place, all he could think of was how that house was not a home.

After he moved in with James, his friend's parents became like another family to him. He loved them and was grateful to them, but their house still wasn't _his_ home. Whenever he felt sick or depressed, he just wanted to go somewhere special; somewhere that felt comforting and _right_. He wanted to run home – to a place that he didn't even think existed, and if it did, he sure as hell didn't know where to find it.

Now, with Petunia in his arms, he finally knows.

He met her at a vow renewal ceremony for Lily's parents. Sirius never understood the point of having a second wedding – wasn't the first enough? - but he wasn't going to turn down a party. Aside from that, James insisted on dragging him along so that he had some back-up with his girlfriend's family. The promise of free food and wine didn't hurt either.

During the reception, the atmosphere was lively and relaxed. The food was delicious, the wine was flowing freely, and the music was fast-paced. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, laughing and dancing, except _her_. She was standing by herself in the corner, looking as if she was being swallowed up by sadness. He found out later that she had a fight with her muggle boyfriend, so he didn't show up to the ceremony out of spite.

She was rather beautiful, with long blonde hair and pretty pale eyes. She should be smiling and having fun like everyone else. It was practically a crime to look so unhappy at a party. Being the selfless gentleman that he was (though some would call it a flirt), Sirius took it upon himself to fix that. He was determined to make her smile before the night was over. He walked over to her, holding his hand out in invitation. She looked at him skeptically, and he flashed her one of his charming grins.

"You're not going to make dance alone, are you gorgeous?" She hesitated for a moment but eventually took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor. He knew that he was a good dancer, and he twirled her around expertly until a smile finally broke across her face. It was radiant, lighting up her entire face, and Sirius' breath was taken away by the sight. In that moment, he became determined to have her for himself even after the reception was over.

She wasn't easy to win over though. Apparently, she was pretty serious about her muggle boyfriend at the time. Sirius had never been one to back down from a challenge though; in fact, it only made the chase more interesting. Besides that, there was no doubt in his mind that he was a better catch than that Vernon guy. He knew that she would eventually give him a chance. Looking back, he thanks his lucky stars that he didn't give up, because he realizes now that she was always worth the effort.

When she finally dumped Vernon and gave him a chance (or as he liked to call it, came to her senses), he felt a little smug. He never would have guessed at the time that she would be become so important to him. She was a breath of fresh air from everyone else that he'd ever met, and there was so much more to her than he realized.

She is proper and lady-like in public, but behind closed doors, she's an animal just waiting to break free from its cage. She's sarcastic and has a temper, but she looks so adorable when she screams. She's also insecure and jealous, but he doesn't mind having to reassure her, because she always melts into his arms and lets him kiss her fears away. She's smart and keeps him grounded when he starts to float too far away from earth. She may not always be perfect, but she's perfect for him.

He began to rely on her, and she became his shelter from the storm. When the darkness of his family name threatened to consume him, she was the light that led him back. She was the sun shining down and warming his skin amidst the coldness of the war. When he started to feel overwhelmed by life, she was his reminder to breathe. The world was growing darker, but he found comfort in her arms.

Sirius looks down at the woman sleeping in his arms and smiles as he places his hand reverently over her swelling belly. When she first told him that she was pregnant, he was terrified. He was beyond worried that he was going to be a horrible father; after all, he didn't exactly have the best role models growing up to learn from. She calmed him down though, helping him realize that they could this, _together_.

Now, the idea of having a child is nothing less than amazing to him. He never realized how much he wanted this until now. Now, he realizes that no matter what happens or where he goes, no matter how dark and scary the world becomes, as long as he's with her, he's home.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
